Modern vehicles generally use LED headlights that are controlled by means of a power driver. In order to regulate or set an LED headlight in terms of its brightness, an electric current for supplying respective LEDs of the headlight is pulse-width-modulated by means of a power driver, i.e. decreased in phases, such that switching pulses arise in which the LEDs are switched on and switched off. As a result of respective LEDs of an LED headlight being alternately switched on and off at different frequencies, the impression of different brightness levels or different levels of dimming arises for a human observer. In this case, the power driver drives different LEDs of a respective LED headlight in a phase-offset manner in order to reduce a peak value of an electric current to be applied for supplying the LED headlight. Owing to the phase-offset driving of the LEDs, it can happen that upon an interaction with a technical observer, such as e.g. a camera, beat effects occur which lead to a functional impairment or, in the worst case, to a functional failure of systems which operate depending on sensor values determined by means of the technical observer. Particularly with the use of a camera for determining a bright-dark boundary for automatically setting an LED headlight, on account of beat effects, disturbing image effects can occur, such as dark bars, for example, which disturb a precise determination of the bright-dark boundary.